Big Bad Wolf
by bigbanwolf
Summary: To establish great alliances, there must be incentives. So it came to no surprise that Ashe was chosen to make sure the Guest is satisfied. Just a simple business transaction... One-Shot! M/M Werewolf/Vampire. Dubious Content


**Big Bad Wolf**

His shoulders began to ache as he wondered how long his arms have been in this constricted position. Shifting on the plush, plum-red sheets, the golden-haired male waited and waited more. With Ashe, time spent idly comes useless self-pity. Perhaps, if he were the Master of his own City or perhaps if he had the strength to leave Bastien, the current Master of the City, then he may have not been in this situation, framed on his knees with a chilled bar pulling his arms backwards.

Ashe slumped and rested his bum on the heels of his feet. How long was this gathering going to take, he thought. How long did it take to solidify yet another ally under Claude's repertoire? Not long at all if proper incentives were enacted. Most dealings are done in the dark. Ashe marveled at his ex-lover's success. Bastien was meant to have control of many, while he have control of none. No ties. That was the only reason he was volunteered with little debate. And to be restrained, for that was what this particular guest for the night was partial to- to illustrate the benefits of alliance with the Clan. In all facets, he was the only viable option to entertain the lycan. Blindfolded, though? That was a touch bit unnecessary but he was content with it concealing the scarring around his left eye. Most of his 'clients' were uneasy about his disfigurement; the others assumed he was broken and thus used him roughly. Ashe's last session landed him a month in the recovery ward. On the assistance of Bastien, he was allowed to use the simple bar rather than more elaborate set ups such as the sling. An anxious shudder ran through his torso. _How long has it been since I fed..._ his thought trailed.

"Hnn, it seems someone's in the wrong room,"

Ashe choked down his surprise as his body jerked to attention. _Fatigue_. It had to be for the guest of honor to sneak up on him while he was in his thoughts; his earthy smell overwhelmed Ashe's senses as he felt the lycan close the room door quietly with a resounding click and stalk closer. Suddenly conscious of how he was displayed, prompted the vampire to obscure most of his face with his gold hair. It took him a few moments to think of an appropriate response.

"-I am where I want to be," Even to his ears his response was extremely scripted and lacked luster.

Boisterous laughter filled the room and Ashe could not hide his annoyance. It was common knowledge that werewolves possessed zero tact. That fact alone could ward off many dealings with the kind but there was one aspect that the Clan needed: manpower. Rustling of items and the slow thud of both boots hitting a dresser to the left of his position were the only signals of the other's location.

"You look as if ready to be eaten by The Big Bad Wolf, himself. Perhaps you normally greet people this way, angel?" The slurred voice matched his aroma; if voices were made with food, his would be with honey and chocolate with a dash of ginger root. It had a playful edge and it made him feel as if he were a mere two centuries old and not his full seven.

"I am not!" he retorted, a bit miffed. He was not sure which part he was denying; a vampire without use for their Clan was a dead-pire. He was casted this part in many plays and the plots all blur together; however, this is his first werewolf and he was all muscle and intimidating. The bed dipped heavily from one of the guest's knees on the bed.

Ashe's chin was jerked upward and the blindfold was torn and dropped to the floor. He crushed his eyes together since the sudden light gave him a quick ache but he willed himself to meet warm eyes, framed in a very dark face. His sex twitched and his heart beat double over. It was no secret that vampires had strong taste in aesthetics so to be met with such rugged features startled Ashe. The other male's nose was ugly and crooked near the bridge and flaring. However, his eyes caught on the unkempt beard… And plump, full lips hidden beneath the scruff. As if painted on, those lips were rosy. _Full of blood_. Ashe looked away, chastising himself for not finding a volunteer to feed off of. Maybe if he fed, he would keep his mind straight on his purpose and not on how his stomach fluttered.

The lycan was equally assessing the other. The vampire was more devastating up close: skin soft to the touch yet waxen, a characteristic he knew all beings of the dead possessed; however he was not prepared for the ice-blue, piercing eyes which turned wary and elusive altogether, as well as the ridges and dips of scarring near one eye. He knew only a few things about vampires- he kept his dealings with them curt- such as they heal moderately. The lycanthrope fingered the corner of the offending eye; if this did not heal that meant the wound occurred before his changing. His hand left the vampire's temple to roam down the slender neck, earning him a shudder. _Big bad wolf, indeed_ , he mused dryly.

"And you- the sacrificial lamb," the Were muttered bitterly, then retreated briskly. Decades of dealing with other people and their repulsiveness towards his kind was not fully founded; werewolves eat, sleep and protect their clans just like other species. Unfastening the arm mechanism of the simple contraption and tossing the pile of clothing in Ashe's direction, he ordered coldly, "Put on your clothes and consider... whatever this was...fulfilled,"

It stung, the blatant rejection in the lycan's voice. The feeling of being sized up and found lacking was a familiar one but still it hurt. The day where his usefulness end is the day he could possibly be thrown away. His mind raced with the unknowns. He could retreat to his room, his duty would be considered fulfilled with none the wiser. He could go to Bastien and seek a late, final audience and leave the clan on his own terms while he has a choice…Yet he stayed rooted to the bed. He flicked his gaze to the now pacing man as he rubbed the blood flow back into his arms.

"You're still here?" It was spoken loudly with a growl and it left no doubt that he was being kicked out. Ashe knew his desirability may have lessened but it gave the other no right to treat anyone so savagely. Who was he kidding- werewolves were no different than the brutish witches and some vampires. A tear was threatening his vision.

 _That arrogant…!_

"They will send a suitable replacement to your liking...to match your rotten heart!" He grabbed at his clothes and made his way towards the oak door, prepared to walk the hall naked but a hand snaked out and wrapped around his wrists tight, making the clothing drop onto the floor. "Let go of me!" incredulity leaked into his features at the gall.

"Horns… A ram then," the lycan's lips bent up at the thought and he raked his gaze once more at the vampire who was trying weakly to free himself from his firm hold, reevaluating what he saw. Those eyes had an angered spark that stirred his loins again and below them there was a telltale flush he did not notice before and a pink tongue nervously flicking out from the scrutiny.

 _Perhaps not fear at all..._

"You are truly mad,"

The lycan laughed again at that, a rare feat in itself, if the vampire knew him.

"No, I'm Viktor," he pulled the vampire closer until they were just a breath's length away, "And I believe you are my 'Thank You' gift, bow and all fancy that, for my contribution. Let me give you want you want, like my cock buried deep in y- ,"

"Enough!" Ashe's ears burned. The vampire rocked his head back and forth to avoid the incoming sloppy kisses, shocked by the admission, the language, and the way his body almost buckled with approval. It has been a while since Ashe has had hard contact like this. Most of the time, he was given hand-downs from other vampire's slaves to feed off of. Speaking of feeding..I am so.. The blood he has left must all be rushing to his head because he found himself speaking without much thought, "I find it hard to believe that your taste suddenly improved,"

The lycan, Viktor, must have smelled his building desire because he growled, tightened his grip and propelled the other back onto the bed. Having not fed, Ashe went without much resistance.

Dull noises of clothing being discarded barely registered in the thirsty vampire's ears then as if pounced upon, the gruff man pinned his arms down, "For the record, it is fair to said that you're much to my liking,"

Before Ashe could respond, a tongue invaded his mouth and deeply explored the terrain. It was long and tickled his palate, making him moan. But his mouth soon started to ache and he pulled away-accidentally cutting the were's lip with a fang. Ashe focused in fiercely on the drop of blood threatening to leak out and latched on, causing the other to moan.

 _Fire_. The superficial wound was closing fast from saliva. _Fiery wine_. Ashe arched for another taste but those lips was slowly making their way past his heaving chest toward his erection which rose firmly below his belly button. He barely registered Viktor's hands letting go of his wrists; a wet kiss was placed on the head of his sex and a nose was pressed on his shaft.

"Wonder if you taste as good as you smell, little one,"

Funny hearing that since he was close to six feet tall but compared to the bulky Werewolf, he was smaller in mass. All thoughts jammed to a stop as Ashe's lower body was lifted onto broad shoulders and wetness met his small passage.

"Don't!-" it came out breathless as the tongue delved deep in his hole. The sensation was foreign to Ashe being that no one has ever done that to him before; it was unheard of in the vampire species to do such base, dirty things. His mind urged it to stop. Instead, he gripped the hair of the head in between his legs weakly with one hand while the other tried to brace on the bed. _Sinful mouth_. His curiosity as to how someone could enjoy performing this act won out and he looked down to meet fierce eyes staring back while the wicked tongue dove deeper. Ashe turned away quickly, ashamed.

Viktor tightened his grip as he studied the squirming vampire coming apart from his tongue. Concentrating on his task, he speared his tongue further along; unfortunately, he knew it would still hurt when he entered. That was the nature of the Beast. Literally. Judging by the tightness, the lycanthrope guessed it has been a while since the other has had anal sex. Viktor focused on the small catches of sound echoing throughout the room. If this was an act, it was a damned good one. When he met the other's confused eyes, he realised that he was giving the vampire a new experience. Creamy, lean thighs tightened around his bulky shoulders. The crisp scent of the vampire turned heady.

"Your name," Viktor growled as the man underneath him cried out softly. He needed to know his the pit of his stomach, he knew that once this moment passed, the mysterious person would disappear with it. Damn it. He kissed upward pass the belly button and twice on each dusky nipple, all the while positioning his penis at the other's entrance; Viktor felt the warm heat tense after discovering how big he was.

Ashe cried out violently at the sudden breach; the berth of Viktor stretched him further than any memory of Bastien. Too soon, the wolf began to slowly move forward and Ashe found himself arching away. Hands gripped his hips and pull him fully onto the length, causing pressure to aim deliciously at his prostate. A wail sounded throughout the room and it took a few moments for him to realise it came from his own mouth as well as thick fluid cooling on his stomach. He came. Mortified by the poor timing, he wished he could die again.

Watching the ash blond take his cock and coming apart again merely from penetration made Viktor want to stake his claim on the man for a lifetime. Just thinking about how long it must have been- and to be granted this privilege- he wanted to see it again, he needed to.

"Ahh...Hnnng!" _Mon Dieu, he got bigger!_ Ashe groaned loudly, eyes squinted and laced with unshed tears, from the sudden discomfort then after a few moments of accustoming, he felt his own sex responding slowly then spike hard upward when his prostate was stroked. At their own volition, his legs wrapped tightly around the lycan's thick waist and flipped their positions.

"That's right, angel...take it properly," Viktor purred, his voice laced with apparent pleasure. He could not remember the last time he had such an interesting lay and he mentally noted to thank his Second for the strategic meeting when he arrive back to his city. But for now, he could watch the beauty whose eyes undertook a brighter, golden hue ride him as well as his bobbing, flushed penis.

"Viktor," the breathless word stirred his Beast and all of his attention zeroed in on the face whose eyebrows were scrunched, as if with pain.

"I'll take care of you," the werewolf answered and dragged his hands down the other's lean chest and lifted Ashe with much ease, then pounded into him, feverishly. _Ah shit_. Viktor felt the telltale sign of impending orgasm and- having briefly thought to spill on his stomach- he suddenly experienced a strong urge to spill inside, instead. **Mark him**. His beast spoke for the first time since his last mate died. Viktor reared up, almost unsaddling Ashe from his seat and climaxed deeply; the vampire shuddered and came once again with a sob.

He sagged, hands braced on the Werewolf's chest and hid his face with his hair. It was a sensation Ashe missed- to be filled up and wanted; he felt suddenly foolish for having went centuries without being wrapped in this lycanthrope- Viktor's- hairy, imperfect arms.

 _I'll take care of you._

* * *

 **Author Note:** Please excuse any grammatical errors, It has been a while since I wrote, especially with much confusion such as life. I am glad if you read and enjoyed it!


End file.
